


Spoole Gets Hurt: the ranty drabble

by ixxues



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorder, Multi, Self Harm, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, more of a list of headcanons for one plot line than an actual fic, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixxues/pseuds/ixxues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoole gets sent to the hospital, his boys don't deal with this well </p><p>not even a fic just a bunch of thoughts in a sort of coherent way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoole Gets Hurt: the ranty drabble

**Author's Note:**

> oldmachaywood.tumblr.com  
> repost

Ok so Spoole gets near-fatally hurt by his step-dick (probs something sharp or heavy thrown at him, along with all the punches, towards the chest/stomach region) and even though his mom ignores the abuse she still cares enough to call the ambulance and get him to a hospital (“he hurt himself” to save her husband the trouble) 

So Spoole’s in the hospital, probs unconscious/not able to communicate to the boys from either pain or surgery so the other guys are losing their shit when he doesn’t show up for school and hasn’t been answering texts or calls for two days And finally finally finally they hear from him. A short text sent to their group chat that just says “hospital. hurt. come here please” and rushing doesn’t even describe how fast they got there. More like “breaking a few laws and being totally blind to speed limits”. When they get to Spoole’s room and see him, Lawrence immediately feels sick at seeing his boy’s injuries, Joel’s dam breaks and he cries, and Adam rushes to his side and fluffs his pillows and tries to ease some pain (while holding back tears himself). They stay as long as they can, beg any nurse/doctor they see to let at least one of them stay the night (“not yet, maybe in a couple days” one of the nicer nurses says) so with gentle kisses and promises to text him all night and maybe FaceTime/call him when they get they home, they leave their poor baby in the hospital The next few days are hell for all of them. 

Spoole woke up the next morning and had a panic attack because this was the first time he woke up without someone (anyone) being there and he doesn’t remember where he is at first and almost breaks some stitches until that nice nurse comes in and calms him down enough for him to help her get into his phone and call the boys. 

The boys are all a mess too. Matt can’t speak (and doesn’t until Spoole is home safe in the base camp tucked into bed, that’s when a quiet “I love you” comes out) and his jaw is so tense and his chest feels like he can’t even breathe. 

Joel goes on a coke binge. Never enough to OD (thank god because Adam might have imploded) but enough so that he’s numb and can’t think about how his best friend is hurt and there’s nothing he can do about it. The guys all watch him to make sure he doesn’t go too far, but they let him get high because that’s his coping method. 

Lawrence is more on the edge than usual. No ones really worried he’ll try and end it (because they know he couldn’t do that while Spooles hurt like this) but they are worried that he might accidentally go too far and having two boys in the hospital would be more awful than they can imagine. They subtly implement the buddy system; making sure someone is with him as much as possible to bring him back from the edge. Matt does this a lot, he can’t speak comforting words but he can give soft touches and hold Lawrence while he cries, and that’s enough

James shuts down. He can’t eat, he can barely drink water. He throws himself into practice to help relieve some anger at the vile human who hurt his lil Spoole. When he collapses in the batting cage at midnight, Bruce sits him down and tells him he can’t do this to his body, that Spoole wouldn’t want it. So James forces past the anxiety that’s knotting in his stomach and manages to keep down some soup and water and Bruce is happy with that; it’s a start. 

Adam is a wreck to say the least. His eyes are constantly red, with tears and lack of sleep, and he stays up all night in case Spoole calls because of another panic attack. He’s so scared he’s going to lose one of boys even though the doctors told them Spoole would be ok. Adam won’t calm down until Spoole is home and Matt’s talked and James can eat and Joel’s sober and Lawrence is smiling. 

And poor Bruce. Having to go through the idea of losing one of his family and having to be the level headed one. He knows he can’t break down because him and Adam are the pillars of this little home and if Adam’s crumbled then Bruce can’t let himself go. He’s the one who constantly asks Matt to just shake his head or give a sign that he’s either ok or if he needs to text his feelings or thoughts to someone. He’s the one who quietly asks the others to watch Lawrence and when Matt kind of takes over that job, he breathes a little easier. Bruce is the one who brings Joel out of the bathroom once he’s reached that point of being high and numb but not in a dangerous spot. He takes James out to the public batting cage in the park when James can’t sit still and is fidgeting and is too wound up to sleep. And once James’s body says “enough!”, Bruce is the one who has a bottle of water and a thermos of soup in his bag to get James’s energy back enough so they can go home. He reassures Adam that everything’s going to be ok, that Spoole will be home soon and when Adam falls asleep in his garden on day three of not sleeping, Bruce is the one to gently wake him up and lead/carry him into the bedroom to rest. He’s the rock they’re all clinging to in this storm. 

The day Spoole gets out of the hospital is marked as being one of the best days in their lives. Not because it was a great day; Spoole is still in a lot of pain and they’re all still recovering, but because they’re all back together again and they almost forgot what relief and calm that brings. Spoole’s parents(mom) haven’t even contacted him since they checked him into the hospital so Joel fronts the bill (“Joel please don’t, I can pay-” “No no Spoole let me do this”) because he doesn’t know exactly what to do with his emotions at the moment. Spoole doesn’t entirely like that Joel’s spending so much money on him (fuck the health care system in America) but at the same time it makes him feel a loved and wanted sort of feeling so he drops it, with a quiet promise to himself that he’d find some way to pay Joel back. 

The first few nights that Spoole’s home, they all sleep in the master bedroom. It has the biggest bed so Spoole can have plenty of room but still have at least two of his boys (Joel and Adam, usually) on either side of him. The other four bring in mattresses and blankets from the rooms and camp out on the floor; close enough so they can get to Spoole (or anyone) quickly if needed and so that they can all hear each other’s breathing (and snores). 

Recovery takes a long time. Spooles injuries take weeks to heal (and he broke some stitches and had to go back once). Joel’s addiction has spiked with the excessive use so it takes a while for him to get back down to his normal amount without too many withdrawals. Matts talking again but when Spoole is in too much pain some days to move, his anxiety sets back in and it’s a quiet night. Lawrence eases back away from the edge, there’s still nights where he has nightmares about losing Spoole or any of the boys but he gets better. James’s stomach rebels for a while after not eating for so long when he had gotten to where he was eating small meals. Throwing up isn’t even his choice sometimes, his stomach just can’t take it. But he heals and soon he’s eating small meals and protein bars again. Bruce can finally relax now that everyone’s on the road to recovery. He’s still the rock that everyone needs but the storm has calmed and they’re not clinging anymore. Adam has the longest lasting issues from all this. He already was a worrier and a mother hen but after almost losing someone (again; after the wounds from his parents are still stinging) he is always scared of losing someone because it really could happen at any time. He starts checking on everyone and doing rounds at night before he goes to sleep. He has to know that they’re all safe and happy and don’t need anything. And when one of the boys isn’t at the base camp he has to get a text or a call confirming that they’re ok (or at least, will be ok) [hausofgreene wrote a lovely bit about this part so credit to her]

Spoole getting hurt was a massive earthquake in their lives but they held onto each other and managed to make it through alright. They’ll be ok.


End file.
